De compras en Rodorio
by Maiev-S
Summary: June, Shaina y Marin van de compras al pueblo cercano al santuario a comprar regalitos y otras cosas.   Secret Santa para "Rihannon". Foro Saint Seiya: pasado, presente y futuro.


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Este escrito se hace sólo por entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

**De compras en Rodorio**

- ¡Ok, apresúrate! ¡Ya vamos muy tarde! - Le dijo la rubia a la peliverde con desesperación, y tocándole la puerta.

- Ya voy, June, sólo me acomodo la ropa, sé paciente.

- ¡Shaina! Ya estamos a sólo tres días de Navidad, y no he comprado los regalos de nadie…Mi desesperación tiene fundamento.

- Claro, claro. Yo tampoco he comprado nada. Da igual, Seiya siempre ignora mis regalos- Dijo Shaina abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con June.

- Ah, no digas eso.

- Sí lo digo…Ese burro no tiene más ojos que para Saori – mencionó con algo de disgusto en las palabras- si Saori Kido no fuera la reencarnación de mi diosa, yo…

- ¡Shaina! – La interrumpió June- Deja de pensar en cosas tristes y vamos de compras. Marin nos espera en la salida del coliseo desde hace un siglo y por eso vine a buscarte.

- Está bien. – Anotó Shaina, con un tono de resignación – Vayamos de compras a Rodorio.

- Perfecto, - June le jaló la mano a Shaina y corrieron hacia afuera.

- ¡Waa! ¡Cuidado, June! Acabo de hacerme las uñas-

- Yo te las haré después si se te dañan

- Pero esta vez me las hizo Afro de regalo de navidad…Ese tipo es bueno con estas cosas debería abrir una peluquería o algo

- Jaja, claro, si Saori lo deja.

Corrieron y charlaron de esta manera hasta llegar al coliseo, donde se encontraba Marin, quien levantó la vista cuando las vio acercarse, se saludaron y emprendieron el viaje a Rodorio.

Quince minutos después estaban en la calle RodoShopping, que tenía muchas tiendas de ropa, accesorios, comida, detalles, todo lo cualquier persona deseara comprar se encontraba allí.

- Genial, estamos aquí. – Habló Marin- June, ¿qué le darás este año a Shun?

- A ver…El año pasado le di un conejo gigante de chocolate, el antepasado, un conejo de algodón de azúcar…creo que este año será un conejo de galleta gigante- decía June sonriendo. – Shaina, ¿qué le buscarás a Seiya?

- Tú tienes un serio problema con los conejos- anotó Shaina abriendo un poco los ojos, Marin soltó una risita por su comentario. – Bien, ya no sé. Recordando las veces pasadas, ninguna de las cosas que le he dado las ha usado realmente. ¿Recuerdas el libro de astrofísica para idiotas que le di el año pasado? Lo usó de papel higiénico- Shaina hablaba disgustada y hacía énfasis en el final de sus relatos. – Y la vez que le di un perfume, terminé enterándome de que lo usaron en el perro de Milo. Y puedo seguir contándoles pero el tiempo apremia, así que cuando vea algo que tal vez, en la más remota de las posibilidades me guste y lo quiera dar a Seiya, lo compraré.

- Bien, andando, tengo que conseguir ropa para Aioria y algunos otros.

Así las tres amazonas caminaron por la calle RodoShopping, cuando decidieron que era la hora de comprar comida, entraron al supermercado para conseguir dulces, carne, pavo y chucherías en general. Marin y June se sentaron en una de las bancas de descanso del súper apenas entraron, llenas de bolsas.

- Yo voy por la comida, ustedes quédense ahí donde están… - Dijo Shaina, observándolas con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Pero Shaina, nos…

-Sin peros, June. Yo traeré todo. Y el estúpido conejo de chocolate también. –miró su reloj- volveré en media hora.

Shaina salió caminando por los pasillos buscando la lista de cosas que necesitaban en cuestión de municiones…Digo comida, para el día de Navidad. Leyendo la lista de June

"_1 Conejito de chocolate, 4 barras de chocolate con caramelo, 2 bombones de maní, 1 postre de leche, 30 panes de maní y unas 20 bolsas de leche… Acuérdate que debe haber unas deslactosadas, por el bien de muchos caballeros del santuario. Ah cierto, si encuentras, trae una lata de atún bañado en salsa de lechuga_

_June. _

_PD: Puedes reemplazar el atún en salsa de lechuga con una lata de atún común, pero sólo si no la encuentras."_

Llegado a este punto, Shaina aguantaba la risa, en esos momentos era muy bueno tener una máscara que protegiera tus facciones. Se dispuso a buscar todas las cosas de June, cuando llegó a lo de la leche leyó la lista de Marin.

"_Ya sabes, lo de siempre. Acuérdate de la leche descremada. Eso es todo. _

_PD. No te tomes tan en serio la lista de June…Como si fueras a encontrar salsa de lechuga. Haha. _

_Marin. _"

Shaina sonrió y buscó las cosas de Marin. Lo de siempre, decía su lista. Lo que significaba que tenía que llegar a cierto sitio donde no le gustaba llegar, pero Marin era su amiga. Era una de las tiendas de Rodorio que lo tenía de todo así que apresuró el paso y llegó a la sección de cintas, lazos, telas, lencería en general. Tomó el pedido de Marin y lo puso en el carrito de compras, se disponía a salir al encuentro de sus colegas en la banca cuando escuchó voces que le parecieron conocidas.

- Mmmm, No. Definitivamente esto no. Me matará si le doy algo así.

- Milo, no tengo ni idea de lo que piensas hacer con _"eso"_ y _"aquello"_._-_ Dijo Camus haciendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras.

- Ya, sólo estoy mirando lo que le queda mejor.

- ¿A quién? ¿A tu novia de turno? – Preguntó Camus con malos ojos

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes?

- Conozco un bicho muy predecible y está al lado mío en este preciso momento

- Qué malo eres…Tomaré este, le va a encantar.

- Genial, ya vámonos- Dijo Camus con algo de fastidio

- Ok. Vamos, ya está- Terminó Milo colocando algo en su carrito de compras.

Shaina escuchaba atentamente la conversación desde el otro pasillo. "Los santos dorados, Milo de Escorpio y Camus de Acuario, al parecer Milo tiene uno de sus arranques. Y siempre que sale de compras es para buscar cosas para hacer bromas o algo malo. "

Shaina recogió todo y se dirigió a la salida. Le contó lo que había visto a las muchachas y se echaron a reír a carcajadas. Shaina las miró sin comprender.

- Milo… Siempre hará un alboroto con cualquier cosa, seguro compró las sábanas que le cambiará al cuarto de Camus para hacerle una broma de mal gusto.

- Sí, siempre las cambia por unas rosadas y las sube al facebook, junto con la cara disgustada de Camus.

- Todos en el santuario están locos.- Dijo Shaina. – Paguemos y vayamos a casa, estoy cansada.

- ¡Bien! – Respondieron las otras dos a coro.

- June, no encontré tu atún bañado en salsa de lechuga.

- Aww, entonces la haré yo misma cuando llegue. – June sonreía por debajo de la máscara de amazona.

- ¡Miren allá están esos dos! – Marin señaló con un dedo disimuladamente la caja donde estaban Camus y Milo.

- Vamos allá.

Las tres amazonas llegaron a dicha caja y saludaron a los dos dorados con respeto. Al fin y al cabo eran sus superiores. Cuando a ellos les tocó el turno de pagar, observaron curiosamente que sus sospechas eran ciertas, Milo había comprado una linda sábana color rosa pálido con su sobrecama y florecitas. No pudieron más que reír por lo bajo de la desgracia del santo dorado de Acuario. Ambos salieron y se despidieron de las muchachas.

- Siguiente- Llamó la cajera

- Si, vamos.

- Las cosas de las chicas se iban amontonando en proporciones astronómicas del otro lado de la caja, cuando salió el pedido de Marin, June y Shaina sonrieron cuando la cajera vio tanta cantidad de cinta negra delgada junta.

Sólo son unos cuantos rollos de 150 metros. Cosas de pareja.

Las chicas respondieron con una risita. La cajera terminó de contar y les dio una factura. Ya estaban listas para irse y emprendieron de nuevo el viaje hacia el santuario. Por la ventana del carro donde se movilizaban veían las tiendas, aún atestadas de gente, y en una de ellas parecieron ver a Mu de Aries y Shaka de Virgo. Sólo que Mu estaba detrás del mostrador.

- Chicas, esos no son… - Preguntó June con duda

- Si, lo son.

- Pero, ¿por qué Mu estaría trabajando en una tienda?

- Mira el nombre "Inciensos para lo que quieran"

- ¿Que no lo sabían? Mu está trabajando para Shaka. Dijo que necesitaba dinero así que Shaka le dio trabajo en su tienda de velas olorosas y demás. – Les dijo Shaina con tranquilidad. Las demás se asombraron mucho y luego soltaron una risita.

- Los caballeros dorados del santuario son tan peculiares.

- Sí que lo son.

**En Nochebuena…**

_**June**_

Conejito lindo mira lo que te hice.

June le mostró una ensalada de atún y salsa de lechugas a Shun, quien probó un poco de esa comida.

Delicioso June, siempre cocinas tan bien. – Shun le dedicó una sonrisa.

Te compré algo, ¡mira, mira! – Decía June emocionada mientras sacaba un conejo hecho de galletas, de unos dos metros y medio.

Oh, June, eres tan dulce. Está precioso, y se ve delicioso también. Muchas gracias.

Siguieron comiendo y luego atacaron una caja de dulces.

Feliz Navidad, conejito.

Feliz Navidad, June.

_**Shaina**_

Tómalo Seiya, y más te vale que lo uses.

Gracias Shaina… ¿Un peine?

Sí, úsalo en ese cabello rebelde tuyo.

Emm, bueno, feliz navidad, Shaina.

Feliz Navidad, Seiya.

_**Marin**_

Cuando todos hubieron cenado, Marin llegó a la casa de Leo. Se llevó su montón de cinta y unas cuantas sábanas, llegando a la habitación de Aioria bañada con luz tenue. Cuando el león entró, se quitó la máscara, le mostró la cinta y le dijo

Creo que ya es hora de que empecemos nuestra fiesta.

Rió un poco y abrazó a Aioria, quien le respondió con un beso.

**En Navidad, 13:04 , casa de Acuario. **

Un grito proveniente de un caballero dorado furioso se escuchó en todo el santuario**  
**

**- **¡MILOOOOO!

_Fin. _

_

* * *

_

Bien, este fic está dedicado a mi Secret Santa, **Rihannon **de la comunidad de Saint Seiya de ffiction net.

Les deseo unas felices fiestas a tods, procuren no comer demasiado XD, no olviden eso último, coman todo lo que quieran que ya tendrán tiempo de bajar de peso después, en fin, ¡feliz navidad, felices reyes y feliz año nuevo!


End file.
